


Catching Up

by bbazzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Power Bottom Matt, Riding, Shatt, Shatt smut, Shiro REALLY missed Matt, Smut, gays in space, space lube, they missed each other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbazzy/pseuds/bbazzy
Summary: When Pidge takes Matt to the Castle of Lions, he ends up spending the night. With Shiro. "Catching Up", as they call it





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Methoxyethane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/gifts).



> Oof this is like a day late but I forgot to publish it whoops. Anyways, I hope my favorite bottom Keith author enjoys!!

Shiro had been trying really hard to corner Matt, to get him alone during his temporary stay in the Castle of Lions. He needed to talk to him. In private, for the first time in over a year. They'd never gotten even a moment alone when they'd been captured, and they'd gotten only one or two brief times together on the ship to Kerberos. Sam Holt didn't want to leave the two alone for too long on their trip at all. Shiro really couldn't blame him, just a few days before take-off he'd found the boys in an.... Intimate position in Matt's room. Thankfully, they'd only lost their shirts, but it was enough to make the older man wary. 

Eventually, it ended up being Matt to corner Shiro, after he managed to get Pidge asleep after dinner. Matt found him on his way out of the showers, the ends of Shiro's hair still wet. 

He walked up to the taller man with a grin, one that grew even more mischievous than it had been before they came to space. "Hey."

Shiro swallowed, slowing to a stop in front of the shorter, slightly older man. He shot him a smile, hoping that they'd finally have a chance to _'talk'_. "Hey. Where's Katie?"

"Asleep," Matt shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "Where are you headed?"

"My room," he said, narrowing his eyes a bit. He knew that look in Matt's eyes. 

Matt grinned, letting _the_ _look_ take over his entire face. Expectant, smug, and seductive. "I'll join you. Lead the way."

Shiro didn't protest. This _was_ what he wanted, after all. 

Matt was surprisingly quiet on the way to their room, and when Shiro looked back at him, he saw Matt looking at the technology around them. And then Shiro's ass. Which didn't surprise Shiro at all, and he sighed, looking ahead of him again.

Another thing that didn't surprise Shiro was Matt leaning up on his tip-toes to kiss Shiro the moment the door closed behind them, and Shiro had to paw at the door to lock it before he even considered kissing him back. Which was something that he did, bending down a bit. It looked like Matt _might_ have grown an inch or two since they last saw each other, but Shiro doubted it.

Shiro really missed Matt's kisses. Usually they were softer, and kind, but at times like this, they were passionate and dominating. The way he knew Shiro liked them. He didn't even notice Matt leading him to his bed until he felt hands on his chest, felt them shove, making him fall onto the bed with a gasp. Matt crawled on top of Shiro with a triumphant grin, straddling him. 

Matt sighed happily. "I missed you," was all he said before he leaned down to capture Shiro's mouth again. 

Shiro let Matt kiss him, not bothering to move anything but his mouth against the smaller man's. He'd missed him, too, and would have said so if Matt hadn't already been kissing him again.

He didn't stop Matt's hands when they started to wander, and was glad that he was only in the Black Paladin pajamas that he'd found in a drawer underneath his bed. It allowed Matt's hands to slide under his shirt easily, and press against his skin. Matt pulled away from the kiss, smirking down at Shiro when he chased his mouth a few inches, but let his head fall back against the bed, leaving Shiro out of breath. 

"It seems like you missed me, too, huh?" Matt teased, grinding down on Shiro, who hadn't even noticed that he was hard yet. 

Shiro just gave a nod. "Yeah, missed you lots."

"Then we should start having our fun, shouldn't we? I don't know when the next time I'm gonna be able to come here is going to be, we kind of have a rebellion to fight."

Shiro gave a low, breathy laugh that warmed Matt's insides. "Yeah, we do."

Matt gave his belly a rub under his shirt with a grin. "Then let's make it something you won't forget for a long while, hm?"

Shiro nodded eagerly. "Please."

Matt nodded, and slid off of Shiro to stand. He didn't know why he hadn't had Shiro undress before, or at least taken off his own pants- that was a lie, yes he did. He was just eager to kiss him, he'd missed Shiro. A lot. "Strip," he ordered. 

Shiro didn't ask questions, just followed the order quickly. He was suddenly annoyed at how small these beds were. It was very inconvenient. 

Matt only stripped himself of his pants and gear before he straddled Shiro again, who'd completely stripped. "Good boy, Shiro."

Shiro grinned at the praise, and opened his mouth to speak that ended in a gasp when Matt ground down against him again.

Matt glanced around the room. "Got any space lube?" He asked.

Shiro shook his head. "No, sorry. I haven't needed it."

Matt raised a brow. "I refuse to believe that you haven't at least played with your ass once during the time we've been apart."

Shiro shrugged, his face around his scar turning just a little red, barely noticeable if you weren't Matt, who knew Shiro well enough to know that usually, even the slightest blush was quite a bit for him. "I've usually just... Jerked off. It's been a while since I've touched there."

Matt sighed. "That makes one of us. It's a good thing that I come prepared."

Shiro raised a brow as Matt when to go find his pants, and sat up when he dug through them. "You carry lube on you? Space lube?"

Matt shrugged, flashing Shiro a grin. "Now that there's a chance that I'm going to be meeting up with you sometimes, yes."

Shiro didn't say anything else as Matt pulled out a weird little container, that looked like a combination of a swirly straw, soda bottle, and a tube of toothpaste, about the size of a tiny traveling toothpaste tube. Which Shiro assumed was the lube. 

Matt straddled him again with that grin, holding up the tiny container proudly. "It was the last one at the trading post, I got it for a great deal. I've found that it's my favorite kind of space lube that comes in such a small container, there are some that are bigger than my head in some places."   
Shiro let Matt ramble, paying more attention to how Matt ran his free hand against his skin teasingly. He bit his lip when one of those hands brushed a sensitive nipple, closing his eyes. Then Matt started speaking again, grinding against him more. "I don't think we have enough time to work you open after so long, so I'll ride you. Wanna open me up?"

Shiro nodded. "Please."

Matt grinned, and handed Shiro the lube. he turned around a little awkwardly on the small bed, straddling Shiro's chest with his ass facing his face. "Have fun, _Takashi_ ," He purred.

During the few minutes that it took Shiro to figure out how the hell the bottle of lube worked, Matt got bored of waiting and rubbed Shiro's thighs gently. He traced the muscle, admiring how it felt under his hands. He finally felt the first finger against him and grinned, pushing back against it. He let out a moan, closing his eyes as Shiro started to gently work him open. He'd missed Shiro's fingers in him, too, they were so much bigger than his own and opened him so much better. 

Matt pressed loving kisses to Shiro's hips, along the skin littered with scars, all of which hadn't been there the last time they'd seen each other. He traced them all with a finger after he'd kissed them all, and by that time Shiro had managed to worm a second finger into him, starting to scissor him open. Matt moaned softly, and gave the base of Shiro's dick a gentle kiss, like the ones he gave his scars, making Shiro inhale sharply. Matt grinned. Shiro had always been so sensitive, he loved to tease him. 

Matt pressed more kisses along Shiro's cock, pleased at the little sounds Shiro made with each kiss, and how he still managed to keep the fingers inside him mostly steady. Matt wrapped his lips around Shiro's tip, and gave the gentlest suck, but his mouth opened wide in a gasp when Shiro's fingers in him curled just right at the pleasure. 

Matt bit his lip for a moment, collecting his composure, before he wrapped his lips back around Shiro, sucking gently just to get that taste of precum that he missed so much. He moaned around Shiro when those fingers curled more and sped up, and he sucked harder, going further down his cock oh so slowly. Shiro slid in a third finger around the time Matt got about half-way down his cock, and he slid off completely with a small _pop_.

He heard a whine from behind him, and he glanced back at Shiro, who had the cutest pout on his face. "Why'd you stop?"

Matt smirked. "I don't want you to come too soon, handsome. Now be a good boy and open me up as much as you want, alright?" 

He turned away after he spoke, but he could practically feel that pout deepen. He did start pressing kissed to Shiro's thighs, though, feeling them quiver under him as he spread him open. After just a minute or two of Shiro spreading him, Matt felt Shiro pull his fingers out of him, making him whine himself. 

"A-alright, fuck, please just get on my cock," Shiro begged, and Matt sat up, cracking his back. 

He glanced back at him with a grin. "Mm, I don't know..."

The way Shiro's face fell into something so desperate made Matt's heart break a little, but the tiny little sadist in him perked up at it. "Matt, please! It's been to long, please make me cum," Shiro moved Matt down his body enough so he could sit up and kiss Matt's shoulder. "Pretty please?"

Matt faked a sigh. "Fine. Lay back down," he ordered as he turned around on him, so he could see Shiro's face. He grinned at how quickly he followed his order. "Good boy," he purred out the praise, running his hands along Shiro's front. 

Shiro shuddered, and Matt took the chance to snatch the lube. He poured some onto his hand, and Shiro's eyes followed as the hand wrapped around him. He took in a sharp breath as Matt's hand moved along him, lubing him up. Shiro licked his lips when Matt took his hand away, and rose up on his knees. He used a hand to guide Shiro's cock to his entrance, and pushed in just the tip teasingly, making them both shudder. Matt slowly lowered himself, enjoying how full he was. It'd been over a year since he got to feel how well Shiro filled up, so much bigger than him in the best way. He glanced down at Shiro, and smirked. Shiro's eyes were closed, his mouth was wide open in pleasure. Perfect.   
Matt started moving oh so slowly, teasing the both of them. Shiro whimpered, squirming under him. "I missed how pretty you look under me, Takashi." Matt purposefully clenched around him when he said Shiro's name, pleased when he elicited a moan from him at the words. 

Matt himself couldn't take the teasingly slow pace, and started moving faster, dropping onto Shiro harder. He forced his eyes to keep open, even as his thighs twitched when Shiro's cock roughly brushed against his prostate, just to watch his face under him. Shiro was, obviously, loving how Matt bounced, dropping himself down harder and harder. He was gasping and moaning, begging for more and more, and Matt kept giving it to him. He leaned down to mouth at his jaw as he bounced, rubbing his hands against hardened muscles that had become more defined in their time in space. They brushed against sensitive nipples, pinching and pulling at them, and Matt was rewarded with even more moans and gasps, Shiro's large hands grabbing at his thighs to squeeze.

"Fuck, Matt- close!" Shiro managed, panting and eyes half-lidded. 

"That's it," He purred, his thighs starting to burn. "Be a good boy and fill me up with cum."

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, only able to hold himself from release until Matt leaned down further, giving a nipple a kiss as he clenched around him as tightly as he could. His mouth was wide open as he came, and Matt kept bouncing until his cock had started to go limp. 

Matt sat up, stopping his bouncing and wrapping a hand around himself, closing his eyes and moaning out Shiro's name as he came. They both stayed there, catching their breath. 

Shiro looked up at Matt and grinned. "That was pretty good catching up sex."

Matt raised a brow. "'Was'? Oh, Takashi, _darling_ ," He let out a dark laugh, and flashed Shiro a sly smirk. "What makes you think we're done?"


End file.
